A common method for cleaning swimming pools involves the use of water jets to stir up sediment on the pool surfaces. The suspended particles are then circulated through a filter for removal. One such cleaning system utilizes a device that is known as a turbo jet. Return water from the filter is ejected by this device as a concentrated, highly directional jet of water that rotates about the dispensing head stirring up sediment from the surrounding pool surface.
While this device has proven effective in serving its intended purpose, it does present a problem of some significance. The problem is that the dispensing head of the turbo jet comprises an obstacle that interferes with other cleaning devices that are frequently employed in the same pool. This problem arises because the dispensing head protrudes perpendicularly from the pool surface. Other cleaning devices that travel over the pool surfaces tend to collide with the projecting dispensing head and then become stalled in position. Hoses, whips and various other cleaning system elements may also be caught or undesirably diverted by the dispensing head.
The present invention provides means for correcting the problem in new dispensing head designs as well as in existing turbo jet equipment.